


One Small Step

by aroberuka



Category: Hiveswap
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 22:56:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19327804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroberuka/pseuds/aroberuka
Summary: Or: the one where they do find a way back to Earth.





	One Small Step

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be a drabblesoup fill but I lost the prompt along the way so now it's its own thing whoops.

It takes some time before either of you can remember how to breathe, but eventually Daraya's death grip on your hand relents.

It takes you even longer to take a look around, instinct finally kicking into gear. Important questions such as “where”, “when”, and “how fast should we run” spring to mind.

This isn’t what you would have chosen, personally, for a first look at Earth. Kinda looks like every dark narrow alley you've seen on Alternia, and you've seen plenty. Died in a few, even! Maybe instead—

“▲ shut up, it’s fine!▼”

“▲ i mean▼”

“▲ it doesn’t suck or▼”

“▲ ugh, whatever▼”


End file.
